Enter the Blue Dragon
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: A young Korean boy is found near Ibuki's village; is he a spy from Shadowloo or a friend of some undercover organization? Contains IbukiXOC, please review and comment, i don't own any rights to this game.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1- On the Road Again...**

On a warm day in mid-summer, our young fighter is on a mountain trail somewhere in Honshu. He's very tired and hasn't eaten in two days. He was growing weak and his sight grew dim as he fainted in the middle of the trail.

As his face was kissing the dirt, he streamed out of all thought. Meanwhile, Ibuki and her pet tanuki Don happened to spot him from atop a tree. She and her pet leaped out of the tree and onto the trail to help aide the young teen.

"_Well, who do we have here, a young boy no doubt_?" said Ibuki as she checked his pulse. Don-kun the tanuki climbed down and sniffed the young man for any food items or items of value,

"_Hmm...He's still alive; I guess that's what you call a man's will to survive_," the young kunoichi concluded as she lifted the young man over her right shoulder. She then turned to attention to her pet Don with a friendly smile.

"_C'mon Don-kun, it's time to go home_." She said as she leaped up from trail and into the trees with the raccoon following behind her. The young ninja carried him back to her hidden village and into the house of her clan.

She once had four older clan members, but sadly they were killed by Bison. She dragged So-Jin by the arms and laid him on her mattress. Ibuki sat beside him on her feet and looked at him with interested eyes.

"_Hmm...He looks very strong...and he's handsome to boot._" she thought to herself as she checked out his skinny but muscular build, at that same moment in time; So-Jin slowly opened his eyes to the sight of the beautiful ninja.

"_Oh Hey, you're awake_!" Ibuki said with a smile and some enthusiasm.

"_Huh...where...where the am I_?" The boy said waking up in a daze and looking up at the young girl who was taking care of him, "_who...who are you?_" He asked the kunoichi

"_You're in a hidden village of ninja; my name's Ibuki, what's yours_?"

"_So-Jin...Lee So-Jin_." He muttered, weak from his long journey

"_Hey, that's a cool name. Are you from around here_?"

"_No, unfortunately, I'm from South Korea_,"

"_Oh...now that's something I rarely see people like you around here_." Ibuki joked So-Jin smiled as he tried to sit up only to be stopped by Ibuki's hand; pushing him back down to the mattress."_No, you must rest, So-kun, you're in no shape to be walking around now_."

"_I guess you're right..._"

"_I'll get you some food, so can you please sit tight for a moment_?"

He laid back down on the mattress and stared up at the ceiling only to have his view obscured by Ibuki's pretty face, "_Hey...you don't mind if I call you So-kun, right_?" Ibuki said trying not to offend him or anything of the sort.

"_No, not at all, I actually like it,_" He said as Ibuki gave him a friendly smile of understanding. So-Jin was finally glad that he made a friend that wasn't afraid he was going to kill him. He saw Ibuki as his best friend, but in her mind; she saw him as much more.

"_You're a street fighter, aren't cha'_?" She said holding up one of So-Jin's gauntlet-clad forearms.

"_Yep, how could you tell_?"

"_Oh, these fighting gloves, they look like they can do alot of damage to an opponent_," Ibuki said touching on of the spikes on Lee's fighting gloves which were sitting over in the corner of the room,

So-Jin waited in Ibuki's room staring up at the ceiling in a deep state of thought. 10 minutes later, Ibuki came back with a small portion of food but just enough to get the poor fighter back on to his feet.

"_I'm back, So-kun_," Ibuki said as she came into the room with a small bowl of rice, a grilled fish, and some tea. The famished fighter began stuffing himself as took large clumps of rice and fish with his chopsticks and sipping the tea. She watched him and studied him just to see if he was working for Shadowloo or something.

"_Eat up; I know it's not much but_..."

"_Oh, it's ok, I eat the same stuff where I come from_," He said stuffing himself like a starving beggar during the Christmas season. Ibuki smiled a small grin knowing she was helping someone in need,

"_After you're done eating, why don't you and I go outside for a minute, I wanna see what chu' can do, So-kun_."

"_Alright then_," Lee said knowing the young girl wanted a challenge. As it is said in the 'Unwritten Book of Street Fighting', one must never back down from a challenge, no matter what,

"_Let's take this to the training area in the forest_," said Ibuki as she fighting spirit was awakened. So-Jin smiled accepting her challenge. But out in this field was where the kunoichi was going to see how some looks can be very deceiving.

Lee didn't the have the profile of an average street fighter. So-Jin was short; a little taller than Ibuki. He wore regular clothes and not a fighting gi. But his style of martial arts has made him one of the toughest fighters in his home city, Seoul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2- The Fist of Legend (Background song-"Last Man Standing.")**

The two fighters ran through the forest to an opening in the middle. When the two fighters got to the hidden training area and stared at each other as they got into their fighting So-Jin backed up against a tree, Ibuki smiled at him an evil smile as his chi flowed around his arms like blue flames,"_What's the matter_? _Are you scared, So-kun_?"

"_Heh, and why should i be scared of a little pipsqueak like you?_" So-Jin said as he powered up his chi flow with is flowing arms and intricate hand movements. Meanwhile, two of Bison's Dolls, Juni and Juli, where watching from a nearby tree unseen. They watched the two fighters and prepared to take down their fighting data.

"_Target Lee So-Jin confirmed_," said Juli in an almost machine-like voice,

"_Target Ibuki confirmed, we have a visual_," said Juni in almost the same tone as Juli,

Meanwhile, Ibuki taunted So-Jin as their battle was under way. For the first half they seemed evenly matched only because he was going easy on her,"_Humph_, _I can take down a hundred guys like you, you don't scare me_,"

"_Oh, you think you can take me down, huh? I don't think so...Is this all you got, Ibuki?__!_"

"_You asked for it_!" said Ibuki as she leaped backwards and launched a kunai at him. In response, he leaped into the air and did a back flip somersault to dodge the flying projectile.

At the same time, as the kunai hit the tree behind him, he landed on its handle. Amazingly, he balanced on the handle with his right leg; his left leg was standing up in the air at a 180 degree angle. His arms were positioned in a basic wushu-style position.

"_Wow...just what kind of jutsu is that? Because that's definitely not ninjutsu...it looks like Kempo_." said Ibuki admiring So-Jin's flexibility. He leaps off the kunai and gracefully lands on his feet. He gets back into position for a second round.

"_This is the martial art I was trained under, Raging Wave Dragon or Aranami-Ryu as you might say in Japanese!_"

After a match that lasted a grueling 30 minutes neither fighter triumphing over each other, the two fighters sat under the tree where Ibuki stuck her kunai. "_That was great match, or at least I thought it was_."

"_I've never fought a fighter as strong as you, So-Jin_," she smirks as he playfully rubs her bandanna-clad head, "_Hey stop it, cut it out will ya_?" He stops and puts his hands behind his head while looking up at the sunny skies.

"_If it makes you any happier, i plan to stay around your village for a while so i can train and become stronger_,"

"_Really that's great_!" Suddenly, out of the trees, the two Dolls came out of the brush to meet their objectives with an almost a dead look in their eyes. Ibuki and So-Jin jumped to their feet in an instant and got into fighting positions.

"_Objective So-Jin in sight; initiating extermination_," said Juli,

"_Objective Ibuki in sight; initiating extermination_," said Juni, the two assassins then charged at the two fighters.

"_Uh...are these two friends of yours_?"

"_Umm....no,_" So-Jin and Ibuki defeated them easily in less than 5 minutes. Ibuki's 'Kasumi' Technique mixed in with a 'Neck Breaker' proved effective against as she knocked Juni out cold while So-Jin used his Nenten-Ryu Kyaku to wipe the floor with Juli.

(Nenten-Ryu Kyaku: So-Jin's signature attack, He does a series of somersaults into the air and lands on his opponent's shoulders putting them in a vice grip with his legs, So-Jin then puts his hands down on in a backwards hand stand on the ground and uses legs like a sling; throwing his opponent into the air and kicking them in the stomach.)

"_Mission...failed_," Juni muttered as she and Juli fell unconscious. So-Jin and Ibuki stood over their bodies and expressed their thoughts on these two.

"_Umm...Ibuki-chan since when were there Neo-Nazis in Japan_?"

Ibuki kneels beside their bodies,"_Ha, ha very funny So-kun...sigh_..._unfortunately, I know these two...they work for Shadowloo_,"

"_Shadowloo_? _The terrorist organization_?" Ibuki nods her head, "_Something feels odd about these fighters, it's like they don't have a soul plus I couldn't even sense a chi flow from either of them_,"

"_They're under Bison's mind control, first that bastard killed off my entire clan and now he has turned these ordinary teenage girls into murderous assassins_,"

"_Argh...it's sickening_," So-Jin clinched a fist as he understood the situation at hand.

"_What is_?"

"_That a man like him would do something so cruel to a mere child, it makes me sick to my stomach_,"

"_I know how you feel, So-kun_,_ so what do you want to do with these two_?"

"_Don't worry, I know somebody who can help_..." So-Jin said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed the number of everybody's favorite ass-kicking ICPO special detective, Chun Li. He waited as his phone sang its ringing noise into his ear.

(On the other line...Chun Li picks up the phone from her desk.)

"_Hello, ICPO Hong Kong, this is detective Chun Li speaking...Oh hi, little brother__!"_

"_Hey, big sis, how are ya'?"_

"_Oh_ _I'm doing well, my vacation starts tomorrow_."

"_Really_? _That's good news. Listen, I need your help with something. My partner and I just had a run-in with a couple Shadowloo assassins and we need your help_,"

"_It looks like you guys are taking care of business_; _Good work you two, I'll be coming to Tokyo in a couple days so keep an eye on them until then, ok_?"

"_Alright, take care of yourself now, Chun Li,_"

"_You too_, _later_,"

"_buh-bye_," (beep.) He hung up and put the phone back into his pants pocket, "_Let's head back, Ibuki-chan, it's getting late_,"

He sprints back with Ibuki through the forest back to the village while Ibuki leaped through the trees with the utmost skill that only a shinobi could be gifted with; carrying the two knocked-out Dolls. So-Jin carried Juli while Ibuki carried Juni.

"_Who was that, So-kun_?"

"_Chun Li, she's my older sister. She works for the ICPO, __She'll be in Tokyo in a couple days and she wants us to watch these two until then_."

"_Ah, I see_...,"Ibuki said in understanding until another thought struck her,"_wait a minute, I didn't know she had a younger brother, but...you're South Korean and she's Chinese, that doesn't make any sense!_"

"_It's a long story, I'll tell it to you someday_,"

"_Oh...uh...ok_."

"_Oh, what's wrong? Do I sense a wittle jealousy_?"

Ibuki blushes, "_No, don't be stupid!_" She grunted,

So-Jin smiles at her, "_Sigh_..._you're a funny girl_," He knows Ibuki-chan's secret; he just doesn't want to embarrass her about it. So-Jin had no doubt in his mind that Ibuki was a very pretty girl and one of the few people in the world who really understands him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3- Tales to Tell (Background song- "How can I not love you" by Joy Enriquez.)**

When they came home they hog-tied the two girls and hung them from a ceiling support beam. Meanwhile, it started to rain; So-Jin went into courtyard and practiced his forms. Lee went to the front door only to have Ibuki stop him, "_No!_ _Don't go in there__!_" Ibuki snapped angrily at the young Korean,

"_Why not_?" Lee asked innocently,

"_You heard me, So-kun_, _just...don't__!_" Ibuki said very bluntly, Lee knew there was something in that room Ibuki didn't want him to see.

Ibuki watched him from the front door with soft eyes of remembrance as her brothers practiced in the same area when they were still alive,"_So-kun, come inside, you'll catch a cold_," said a worried Ibuki as she leaned against one of her houses support posts, watching him attack the down pour. So-Jin looked at her with one of his reassuring smiles.

"_It's ok, I'm fine _(heavy coughing.)," So-Jin soon had his hands on his knees as he covered his mouth. Ibuki ran to him and brought him inside on her shoulder. She took off his clothes (sorry fan girls, he's wearing boxers.) and was put to rest under the sheets of Ibuki's bed with a small towel laid atop his forehead.

"_You really shouldn't push yourself so hard_, _So-kun_,"

"_I'm not the kind of person who gives up very easily_,"

"_Humph_..._ I pray that of attitude of yours doesn't kill you one day_," Ibuki put her hand on his ice cold chest, "_Dammit, your body; it's losing too much heat_," She stood up from the bedside as her face began to blush, but she knew in her mind that it was the only way; even if he is a guy.

"_So-kun...will you look the other way for a minute_?"

"_Ok_..." He said; rather puzzled as he rolled in the other direction facing the wall. It took him a while to figure out why as he heard the slipping noises of someone undressing. Ibuki looked down at So-Jin with a soft loving expression. She ran her hand down her naked body and slipped herself under the covers. She laid herself down on So-Jin's muscular chest as she warmed his body with her own.

Lee's body shivered as Ibuki's chest pressed against his. He could feel the warmth of her body as she touched his cold skin,"_Uh? Ibuki-chan what are you_...?" Lee blushed,

"_So-kun, I think it's about time I expressed my true feelings about you.._."

So-Jin turned his body and looked at her; seemingly puzzled, "_True feelings? Uh...um...I...have no idea what you're talking about,_"

Ibuki blushed as she told him the truth to his surprise, _"I...love you, So-kun, ever since you arrived here. There was just something about you. You remind me so much of my brothers; you're so gentle and kind, it's kind of hard to believe you're a fighter," _

_"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"_

_"You have such a calm, gentle aura around you. Most fighters I've fought have a tense and hate-filled aura about them. You're the most kind-loving and gentle person I've ever met."_

_"I see...I'm glad, well Ibuki-chan, I can't hold this in forever, so i might as well tell you the tale" _Lee said taking a deep breath, "_5 years ago to this day, I was a student of the Aranami-Ryu arts. I had been trained under my mother, Lee Hae-Young, practically from birth and i was her only student, no one in the entire city of Seoul would train under her, she was so strict_,"

"_Sounds like my clan," _Ibuki joked,

"_True enough, she was a vigilante character, always doing her part to stop crime whenever it crossed her path, from street thugs to little kids stealing from the local 711, she had her ways of dealing with different baddies, but Shadowloo wanted her strength to help increase their crime empire into South Korea since they already had ties with the North_,"

"_Makes sense considering it's Shadowloo_,"

"_At first, Bison sent the 'Dolls' Xiayu and Jianyu after her, after they failed," _Lee explained as Ibuki rested her head on his chest_," he then sent Sagat, finally he went himself and killed her with one shot of his Psycho Crusher, I saw her die instantly with my own eyes, I was eleven years old. My family didn't have alot of money and the dojo I trained was barely a roof over my head, so that night it started to rain. I held my mother's bloody body and cried for two days straight until a young girl came up to me,"_

_"Chun-Li?"_

_"Yep, out of pity she and her father paid for the funeral and I became part of the family about a month later, after what happed to Chun-Li's father, she raised me up until i was a pre-teen and even now we're still as close as ever,"_

_"Sigh...If only they were still alive...I'm always alone around here; I need a friend, someone I can talk to and...Who loves me."_A tear fell down her cheeks as she looked into So-Jin's eyes for an answer_, "my clan's village was a hidden power around here, if you ventured in here, you'd be killed on the spot,"_

_"Why am i still alive then?"_

_"If you're strong enough to go up against me in a one-on-one battle like that, you should live," _Ibuki explained, Lee nodded in understanding_, "anyway, Shadowloo already had this place on target for some time now, my clan and I didn't know when they'd strike, instead of two 'Dolls' they sent three plus Bison and Vega himself came, he annihilated my clan and painted the Shadowloo symbol in blood on the wall,"_

_"So that's why you won't let me in there, the bloody sign is still there, isn't it?"_

Ibuki nodded. Her eyes started to fill with tears and she sniffled "_Shh...Don't cry, you know fighters don't cry," _Lee said wiping away Ibuki's tears and trying to cheer her upm a light grin came out of her tears_,"Besides, you're one of the few people who understand that I'm just a normal teen and not some street rat,"_

"_You-you really think so_?"

So-Jin put his hand on Ibuki's forehead, "_You maybe skilled at hiding from the enemy, but you're not very good at hiding your true feelings_," Lee joked, having encountered quite a number of ninjas as a fighter,

"_Ha-ha_," She titters as there bodies melted in harmony under the light of the full moon. An unbreakable bond formed between the two fighters as Lee pormised to be my the girl's side for as long as he lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4- Chun Li (Background music- "Brother, My Brother" by Blessed Union of Souls.)**

After two days of taking care of the two hostages, the 27 year old Chun Li came to the hidden village to pick them up. So-Jin and Ibuki (with Don-kun on her shoulder.) go out to meet their old friend, holding hands.

"_Hi, little brother, it's been way too long_,"

"_Big sister!_" So-Jin runs up and spun Chun Li around with a warm hug and a tight embrace.

"_Oh I missed you so much...you're getting strong there, tiger_,"

"_Ha ha yeah_!" He puts Chun Li down and turns to Ibuki with a warm smile and his arm around Chun Li's shoulder.

"_So... who was this woman again, So-kun_?"

"_Ibuki this is my sister Chun Li; Chun Li this is Ibuki, my...uh...partner_." Ibuki felt very proud when he introduced her in such a formal fashion.

"_Wow, i didn't think you had it in you, little brother_," Chun Li holds out her hand for a handshake, "_Nice to meet you, Ibuki_,"

"_You, too_," Ibuki shook Chun Li's hand with a small grin, "_Hey...So-kun, you're telling me this old hag here is the famous Chun-Li_?"

Chun Li's starts getting irked at Ibuki's remark, "_OLD_..._HAG_?"

So-Jin tries to persuade his first partner to stop, "_Ibuki_..."

"_Not to mention those beefy thighs; Oh...now I can see why she probably doesn't have a boyfriend because her thighs must've broken their legs in bed_."

"_Oh, good God_..." Lee groaned slapping his forehead in embarrassment

(Readers-We can all officially say that Chun Li's rage is off the charts now)"_BEEFY...THIGHS?!..."_ Chun Li intensifies as she clinches a fist full of rage at her side, "_GRRRR...THAT'S IT, YOU'RE A DEAD WOMAN!_" she yelled as she started chasing Ibuki all around the village. Villagers watched in laughter as Don-kun was holding on for dear life by clinging on to the collar of Ibuki's dogi.

"_Please forgive me_!"

"_NEVER_!"

"_I'm so sorry, I didn't know! Please accept my dearest apologies_!"

"_I WILL NOT_!"

So-Jin interrupts the two fighting girls by grabbing Ibuki by the back of her collar and holding her in the air like a fish caught on a line, "_Come on settle down now, Ibuki-chan apologize to my big sister; Chun-Li simmer down, we all know anger doesn't solve anything_." Don-kun crawled onto So-Jin's shoulder and rubbed against his cheek affectionately.

Ibuki bowed for the wrong she had just done, "_Sigh_..._I'm so sorry, Chun Li_, _I-I-I didn't know_,"

Chun Li waves off Ibuki nonchalantly, "_Nah, don't worry about it; anyway, so where are the two Shadowloo assassins you were talking about_?"

"_Could you wait here for a second_?" said So-Jin; Chun Li nods.

Ibuki and So-Jin went back into the house and untied the legs of the two hostages. They herded them out of the house and into Chun Li's custody. Chun Li was surprised at the sight of who the two fighters had beaten up.

"_Wow, you guys took out Juni and Juli_? _I must say you guys are impressive for a couple of teenagers_,"

"_Ha ha, oh, it was nothing_," Ibuki makes a shy smile rubbing the back of her head,

"_Would you guys mind coming with me? I could use a little more assistance with my missions_,"

"_But I thought you were on vacation, big sister_?"

"_Oh, the party never stops when you work for the ICPO, even on vacations_,"

Ibuki grabs her boy-toy by the arm and pulls him into her house, "_C'mon So-kun, let's get our things__!"_

"_Are you sure about this_?" a chibi-sized Ibuki gave So-Jin the "bambi" eyes in response to his question. So-Jin grinned and came to what he thought was a rightful conclusion; for he wanted to see the world as badly as Ibuki did and put his training with her to good use,

"_Alright Ibuki-chan, let's go_," Ibuki's eyes sparkled at his decision as she gave So-Jin a big hug in return. He put his arms around Ibuki and holds her in a light embrace. They go into the house and come out with a couple knapsacks of clothes. But a little something special climbed into Ibuki's bag without anyone noticing.

"_I'm always here for you and I will always be here to make you happy_," Ibuki looked into Lee's blue eyes as a tear went down her cheek,

"_Hey, what's wrong, Ibuki-chan_?" said So-Jin as he dried her tears with a leather-clad finger.

"_Oh nothing...it's just that no one has ever said anything like that to me_," said Ibuki as she shyly looked away, "C_lose your eyes, So-kun_,"

"_Huh_?"

Ibuki looks at So-Jin straight in the eye, "_I said close your eyes_,"

"_Ok_..." So-Jin closes his eyes, "_now wha...oomph?_!" Ibuki kissed him quickly on the lips, like a peck with you want to put it in guy's terms.

"_Wow, i didn't see that coming_..." said So-Jin, for that was his first kiss from a girl.

Ibuki spun around to face him and playful stuck her tongue out at him; she made a flirty laugh that made So-Jin blush, "_That's for last night, So-kun_,"

"_Heh, heh, heh, it's only fair to give something special to someone and have that person give you back something in return_,"

Chun Li watched them as if they were a part of a sappy romance movie on late night TV, "_Aww, that's so romantic_!"

"_Sigh...alright then, let's go, Chun Li!_" said So-Jin as he points a fist at Chun Li,

"_I'm really glad you guys are coming with me, because we're going on a cruise_,"

"_Awesome_!" said So-Jin in a sudden burst of excitement.

"_Well, we better get going_," said Chun Li as she escorted Juni to her car at the end of the trail, "_C'mon Juni, I've got some questions to ask you_,"

"_Let's go Ibuki_!"

"_Right, let's move it, Juli-chan_," Ibuki gave Juli a little push as they made their way down the trail to Chun Li's car. As the three of them drove down to Tokyo, things were uneasy at Shadowloo headquarters as Bison was not in the best of moods...

"_So...Juni and Juli failed to kill Ibuki and So-Jin? These countless mission failures are really getting me down_, "said Bison as one of his assistants comes to his presence, _"What news do you have_?"

"_Sir, we have just received word that Ibuki and So-Jin are on the cruise ship to Singapore_,"

"_Hmm...Interesting_..._I see they plan to take part in my fighter's tournament. This is indeed very pleasing to me_," said Bison as he calls forth two more Dolls for a mission, "_Satsuki, Xiayu_,"

"_Yes, Master Bison_," the two Dolls responded in unison with a salute,

"_You know what your mission assignment is?_"

"_Affirmative, exterminate subjects Lee So-Jin and Ibuki_," said Satsuki with no emotion in her voice at all,

"_Ha ha ha, that's good; now go and do not fail me_,"

"_Yes, Master Bison_,"

After being bided farewell by the villagers; Ibuki, So-Jin and Chun Li dropped off Juli and Juni at ICPO Headquarters in Tokyo. The three fighters then set off for the port of Yokohama; the three fighters boarded the ship not knowing that Shadowloo had their eyes on them.

As the ship casted off, So-Jin stared at the sun as he leaned against the railing. Ibuki happens to spot him from her room and approaches him out of concern.

"_Mother...if you could see me now, would you be happy_?"

"_Of course she would, i bet she's watching you right now_,"

So-Jin turned to Ibuki with a slight shock, "_Ibuki-chan_?"

Ibuki leans against the railing next to her boyfriend, "_Looks like I'm not the only one who lost their family to Bison_,"

"_Chun Li told you, eh? About what happened to her father and my mother_?" Ibuki nodded to her partner's assumption,

"_You can't hide everything forever_," said Chun Li leaning against a railing on the other side of the ship,

"_Chun Li? What are you doing here_?" said So-Jin as Chun Li walks up to him,

"_The same reason you're here_, _my_ _dear_ _brother_, _i miss my father just as much as you miss your mother_, _and I'd do anything to find him,_"

"_The same goes for me and my clan_," said Ibuki as she also looks up at her So-kun,

"_It seems we all have this one thing in common_," says So-Jin as the three of them have their group hug moment, "_and this one thing is what makes us such powerful fighters_,"

"_Well said_, _little brother_," replied Chun Li, "_now who wants to go for a swim_?"

"_I love swimming, so I'm in_," said So-Jin,

Ibuki blushes as she thinks to herself, "_I wonder what So-kun will think when he sees me in a bikini? Wait, what am I saying? I'm a shinobi; I'm not afraid of a small matter like this_..."

"_What's wrong, Ibuki_?" says Chun Li as she noticed her blushing,

"_Oh, umm, nothing_!"

Later that afternoon, So-Jin lay in the sun (as if he weren't tan enough.) with a baggy pair of black and blue swim trunks. Ibuki, wearing a sand-colored bikini, was nervously spying on him from the portside walkway on the right side of the ship. Chun Li notices this and springs into action.

Chun Li walks up from behind in a blue bikini, "_Hey_ _Ibuki, what's up with you_?"

"_Oh...I just can't do it, I'm so nervous_."

Chun Li puts her hands around Ibuki's shoulders and looks at So-Jin whom is just minding his own business after swimming the pool for about an hour, "_C'mon, I bet he's picturing you as being a goddess in that bikini_,"

Ibuki looked at Chun Li reluctantly, "_You think so_?"

Chun Li answered with a soft smile, "_I know so, besides it looks good on you,_" She hands Ibuki a bottle of sun tan oil, vanilla scented, "_Now go get him_,"

"_Ok...here goes nothing_..."

Meanwhile, So-Jin was still lying about in the sun, talking quietly to himself as the armies of seagulls circle overhead. "_As the sun shines; the birds caw overhead, answering some mysterious call, but what call? What word drives them mad for the abundance of the sea?...Sigh...I'm such a poet_,"

Ibuki walked up to him cautiously with the bottle of suntan oil at her side, "_um...hi So-kun_,"

"_Wow, Ibuki-chan, you look great_!" said So-Jin excitedly admiring Ibuki's brilliant figure as Chun Li was swimming around in the pool.

"_Oh...um...thank you_," Ibuki blushes as she hands him the bottle and lies on the sun chair next to him. She undid the straps on her top as she lay down with the sun baking her back, "_H-h-hey could you put this on my back, please_?"

"_Sure, no problem_," He puts some on her and massaged her back. Chun Li, in the background, looked at them and gave Ibuki a wink and a thumbs up.

"_Mmm...This feels so good_..."said Ibuki as she was getting pampered by her boy toy.

"_Did Chun-Li set this up_?"

"_Yeah, why_?"

"_Sigh..._," He looked at Chun Li and rolled his eyes. At that moment, a staff worker walked by and gave So-Jin a towel, he thanked her but at the same time he noticed a yellow tie barely visible under her disguise. Plus what kind of staff member carries a katana around with her?

He turns to Ibuki with concern, "_Did you see that_?"

"_What, So-kun_?" She replied as she retied the bottom string of her bikini top,

"_That little tie under her clothes_,"

Ibuki taps him lightly across the back of his head, "_Don't be a pervert, So-kun_,"

"_Seriously though..._"

"_Yes_," said Ibuki as she glared at the staff worker, whom was straightening out the chair covers,

"_You thinking what I'm thinking_?"

"_Go get her, So-kun_,"

Chun Li, watching him from the water, was confused as to what So-Jin was planning as he walked towards the badly disguised "Doll" assassin.

"_So-Jin, what are you doing_?_ You better not start flirting with the staff workers now_," Chun Li thought as she watched him come from behind and beat the living stuffing out of her,

"_Oh, shit_!" Chun Li yelled as she ran out of the water to hold back So-kun, "_So-Jin what the hell are you doing_?!"

He pulls off the staff worker's disguise and grabs her by the hair, _"Just sniffing out a rat_,"

"_Oh my God, that's Satsuki_!" Chun Li said in shock

"_Somehow I think there are more on the ship.._." So-Jin speculated with a clever grin as he stared down one of the ship's main walkways.

"_You could be right_..." Chun Li replied as a serious look came across her face.

"_C'mon it's time to go to work, Ibuki_!"

Ibuki nodded and got up onto her feet, "_Right, I was in the mood to have a little fun on this ship!_"

"_I'll notify security, you guys search the ship and find the other Doll assassin_," Chun Li commanded,

"_You got it_!" the two teenage fighters said in unison. The two of them sprinted full speed and scouted the ship for anyone who looked suspicious. Ibuki glanced over to the sight of a staff worker. On top of that, she noticed a small bit of navy blue cloth sticking out of her uniform.

She stopped and climbed onto the ceiling pipes out of her sight. The worker (Xiayu in disguise.) stepped into the laundry room to speak with her master via cell phone.

"_Xiayu, how is the mission progressing_?" said ,

"_I have confirmed a sighting of Target Lee So-Jin onboard, i have no news yet from comrade Satsuki though_," As she was concluding her conversation with her master, Ibuki watched from behind and climbed up into a hole in the ceiling, waiting to pounce.

"_You have my orders, terminate him on sight_,"

"_Yes, sir...WAHH_?!" Xiayu was pulled up by the neck with Ibuki's legs and knocked the fuck out.

"_Xiayu? Can you hear me? Xiayu, Xiayu_?!" Bison yelled as Xiayu hung up, literally, "_Argh...she was probably ambushed, Damn you Ibuki_!"

"_Ha ha ha, another one bites the dust_," said Ibuki as she dropped down from the ceiling. She looked down at Xiayu's motionless body and picked her up. She handed her into Chun Li's custody and went back to her room where she and So-Jin prepared for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5- End of a Journey, Lee So-Jin's Secret Rokyu ("Let's get ready to Rumble" is the background tune.)**

As the ship made port in Singapore, the three fighters came off the boat, hyper and ready for action. They checked into a hotel and prepared for the reason why they came to the Land of the Merlion. So-Jin went onto the roof and stared off at the setting sun.

"_So...the World Warriors Tournament is being held here, huh_?"

"_That's right So-Jin_," said Chun-Li, "_Why don't you and I spar a little,_ _just like old times_?"

"_Hey, hand's off, you old hag," _said Ibuki as she butted in_, "So-kun's mine, so back off!"_

_"it's ok Ibuki-chan, i was actually planning to spar my big sister,"_ He said as he held her close to his muscular chest_, "Don't feel left out, you and i are gonna do something fun afterwards,"_

_"I see you've grown up some, little brother," _said Chun Li, "_but my question is...are you sure you wanna spar me_?" she was concerned in thinking that he may have had one too many hits to the head after all those years_,_

_"Oh, yeah," _He said as he strapped on his gloves and got into a fighting position.

"_That's my little brother_," said Chun Li as she took up a tai-chi position, they spared until the sun sank into the ocean. Ibuki watched from the sidelines in amazement after witnessing Chun Li's power in comparison to So-Jin; they were about equal.

"_Hyaku Retsu Kyaku_!"

"_Mouretsu-Tora Kyaku_! (Mouretsu-Tora Kyaku- Another one of So-Jin's best moves, He learned this attack from Chun Li while he watched her train with her father. It's basically a copy of Chun Li's Hyaku Retsu Kyaku.)

"_I see your still as fast as me, So-Jin, it's good to see that some things don't change_," said Chun Li as she rubbed her shin, "_Even if it hurts like hell_," So-Jin chuckled as he too was in pain from Chun Li's attack.

"_I love you, Chun Li_," He said just a brother would as he was held in her soft embrace, "_it's great to see you again_,"

"_I love you too, little brother_," She replied as she rested her head on his spikey blue hair. A touched Ibuki watched them as remembered how close she was to her clan, "_You think you're ready for tomorrow_?"

"_Yes_," He said as he turned to Ibuki with a smile. He put his arm around her shoulder, _"We both are_,"

Ten minutes later in the hotel room...

"_It's getting late, honey, we should head to bed_,"

"_Yes, Ibuki-chan...WHAT THE?!_"

"_Hey what's wrong, sweetie_?" said a confused Ibuki in a black bra and panties,

"_Will you put some clothes on, Ibuki-chan_?"

"_Hey, I thought you'd be used to seeing me like this, So-kun_._ Besides, how can you say that to me when you're in your boxers?_"

"_You're right...hey do you hear something Ibuki-chan_?" So-Jin looked puzzled at Ibuki's bag as there was a munching noise coming from inside.

"_No...Wait yeah I do_," Ibuki went up to her bag and opened it to find a soft, furry surprise, "_What the heck? Don-kun you little stow-away_,"

"_Well, that's an unexpected surprise_," So-Jin chuckled as Don-kun rubbed against him affectionately. So-Jin petted him on the head in return, "_Hey that's a good boy, Don-kun_,"

That night as Don and Ibuki were fast asleep, So-Jin got an unexpected visit from someone he didn't expect on top of that,

"_So...Jin...So-Jin_," said a voice coming from his side of the bed,

"_Hmm...Who's calling me_?"He said drowsy tone as he got up from under the covers

"_I must say I'm impressed, you're the first person who hasn't attacked me when I appear before their eyes_," the woman replied with a bit of sarcasm,

"_Who are you, miss? If you don't mind me asking_,"

"_My name is Rose_,"

"_Humph, nice to meet you, my name is_..."

"_I know, you're Lee So-Jin and I've come to tell you that you must leave your revenge behind_,"

So-Jin starts getting slightly edgy, "_What are you saying Rose_?"

"_I'm saying that there is a larger task that calls for your strength_,"

"_I'm listening_,"

"_Shadowloo must be crushed once and for all and by your fist I believe you can do it_,"

"_You think so? I don't know if I can_..."

"_I know so, for the sake of the world you live and breathe in, besides I have alot of faith in you and so does your loved one_,"

So-Jin put his fist on his heart, "_I'll do it_,"

"_Good, I will use all my power to assist you on this...endeavor. Now go to sleep, you'll need your strength for tomorrow_,"

Unfortunately, Ibuki was totally asleep as she heard there entire conversation, "_You ok, So-kun_?"

"_Yes, now I know what I must do tomorrow...Shadowloo must be taken down for good_, _after the finals I must ask you run and fight off any Shadowloo soldiers that come after you_,"

Ibuki grabbed him from behind and held him tight, "_So-kun...i don't want you to go, you'll be killed_,"

So-Jin, in return, kissed her on the forehead "_I'll be fine, Ibuki-chan, I promise you I'll come back safe_,"

(I'm not gonna tell you what happens next, you'll just have to figure it out). Anyway, the next day was the first day of the competition. Fighters like Dhalsim, Guile, Ryu, and Ken gathered at a large scale resort. As Lee and his friends went through the doors, he couldn't help but stare in awe at all the participating fighters. To both his surprise and delight, he saw Sakura and Makoto in the crowd.

"_So-Jin-sempai_!" said Sakura cheerfully as she spotted him in the crowd.

"_Hey Sakura-chan_," said So-Jin with a light hug, "_What's up with you? I didn't know you're taking part in this competition_,"

"_Yep, i can't wait to fight you_," Sakura replied cheerfully as Makoto approached So-Jin with a slight grin,

"_Hey Sakura-chan, do you know this girl_?" said Makoto out of curiosity,

"_Uh...I'm a guy, miss_,"

"_What? No way! You're a man_?!

"_Umm...yeah, my name is So-Jin_"

"_He's from South Korea and was my sempai at Minami High," _Sakura added_, "He is really smart and graduated two years before me as a sophomore_,"

"_Heh, I didn't know we had brainiac class for fighters_," Makoto smirked,

"_Just what are you gawking at, Makoto_?" said Ibuki walking in from behind So-Jin with Don-kun on her shoulder,

"_Ibuki...humph, i thought i might your skinny ass here_,"

"_Heh, same to you, Mako-chan_,"

"_So...Ibuki, why are you hanging around with this fruitcake_?"

"_That fruitcake is my boyfriend and he's a better fighter than you'll ever be_!"

"_I highly doubt that_,"

So-Jin looked up at the electric billboard which read the first match of the day, Karin Kanzuki vs. Lee So-Jin. Lee felt very nervous that he was taking part in the first fight of the afternoon and that was fighting a rather strong opponent. He went up to the fighting arena trying to relax and focusing on beating his challenger.

Karin went up and fluffed back her blonde hair. She stared at So-Jin with interested eyes as she was in the presence of the only living master of Aranami-Ryu.

"_Ho, ho, ho, it will be an honor to break you, the last master of the Aranami-Ryu_,"

"_Heh, keep talking, because it looks like your mouth is doing the most fighting, Karin Kanzuki_,"

"_How dare you the nerve to say that to me, the Heiress of the Kanzuki Zaibatsu!_"

At that moment, the referee stepped in to the arena.

"_Lee So-Jin, ready_?"

"_When you are, dude_," Lee said as he got into his fighting stance. His hands glowing ice blue with chi.

"_Karin Kanzuki, ready_?"

"_C'mon, So-kun take her down_!" Ibuki shouted from the crowd,

"_Yeah, C'mon sempai_," Sakura cheered in the seat next to Ibuki,

"_Of course_," She said as she got into a karate fighting stance,

"_And...fight_!"

As the fighting began, Karin started getting the upper hand as she never gave So-Jin to show his deadly gymnastic fighting techniques.

"_Little brother's getting hammered, Karin's not giving him a chance to move back, she's keeping him close on the defensive_," Chun Li said with much concern for her brother's safety.

"_She's always changing her fighting style, first Karate now Tai chi? She's a good fighter, very hard to predict...but I'll win...for Ibuki-chan_!" Lee thought as blocked all the attacks he could even though he was getting socked once and a while. He stared at the evil grin on Karin's face as he thought of his plan of attack.

"_Just face it! You can't beat me_!" Karin taunted as she continued on the attack, "_You see? Victory is mundane and daily routine for the Kanzuki House_!" She swing kicked So-Jin in the head. As he hit the floor, he looked up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. His forehead had a bleeding scar near his right eye.

"_How silly of me, to underestimate you, Karin-chan_,"

"_Tut tut, allow me to enlighten you on one of the wise teachings of the Kanzuki House, you arrogant bastard_," She said as she looked down at So-Jin and slammed her elbows into his chest, "_The defeated speak_..." but at the exact moment of impact, So-Jin stopped her finishing move with his hands.

"_Poison Serpent Kick_!" (Poison Serpent Kick: So-Jin's opossum move, basically he pays "defeated" until his challenger pulls off a finishing move. He pushes the force of his opponents attack back at them with a back flip kick to the chin.) "_Speak not? C'mon Karin-chan, that line of yours is getting annoying_,"

"_Ugh_..._I hate you_," Karin fell unconscious on the arena floor. Her butler Shibazaki ran over to carry her off away from the floor.

Lee So-Jin and his friends gave it all they got. So-Jin on went on to defeat such fighters as Dhalsim, Guile and Hokuto plus his toughest opponent; the deadly Master Gen. His fight with the master assassin went down to the last punch. Fortunately, he was the last one standing and advanced to the finals with much pride and Master Gen's gratitude.

On the other hand, the kunoichi Ibuki managed to defeat her rival Makoto plus others like Dan Hibiki, Yang and Nanase but was defeated by Maki in the semi-finals. Sakura went on to the finals by beating Zangief, Sodom, Yun, and Poison but was defeated by Ryu.

The qualifying fighters for the finals are So-Jin, Ryu, Ken, Cammy, Chun-Li, Juni, Juli, and Rose. As Ken went on to defeat Birdie, So-Jin finally decided to get to the bottom of this game.

"_You're right, Lee_," said Ken, "_I think there is something fishy about this tournament, too. i say Mr. Bison a little visit, eh_?"

"_Yeah, where are all the fighters we defeated to get this far?"_

_"I can feel there life energy...it's getting fainter by the hour and Bison's psychic strength is growing,"_ said Rose_, "Cammy, Lee, Chun Li, come with me. We'll go find and deal with Bison. Ryu; Ken, you guys find and release those missing fighters and meet us in the laboratory,"_

Ken looked at So-Jin with a frown_, "Lucky bastard,"_

Ryu and Ken dealt with most of the guards and found all the unconscious fighters hooked up to an energy draining machine. They freed them just in time so each had enough strength to escape_. _Meanwhile, So-Jin and the three girls found Bison after about an hour of searching in his labyrinth of a hideout under the resort.

_"Ha ha ha ha, I'm impressed that you found me, now I don't have to waste any time killing you," _Bison taunted with his evil smile,

_"Bison..."_ Chun Li cringed_,_

_"How low can you go? Draining fighters of their strength for your own selfish needs!"_ Cammy hollered,

"_Heh, It's indeed very funny that one of my own would say something so defiantly_," Bison smirked as all twelve of his Doll assassins appeared from behind him, "_Kill them, my dolls_,"

So-Jin, Cammy and Chun Li defeated all the "Dolls" while Rose was having trouble with Bison.

"_Ha ha ha, you fight me with the knowledge that I'm stronger_!"

"_You power...your power is corrupted like a poison_," Rose muttered as she lay bloodied and beaten on the cold, steel ground.

"_Not corrupted, my dear...perfected_!!" He hollered as he kneed her in the chin.

"_Rose_!" So-Jin cried as he went to her aid with a jumping spinning swing kick to Bison's head, knocking him down on his back,

Bison got up gave him a giant back fist in return, "_You little pest_!" At that moment, Ryu and Ken stepped on the scene.

"_So-Jin, you ok_?" said Ryu as he held him up,

"_Yeah, let's work do a five pronged attack, Ryu; Ken use your Hadoken and aim for his mid section, Chun Li; Rose_,"

"_Yes, what is it, little brother_?"

"_I'll use my soul power to act as a shield," _said Rose

"_So-Jin, you use your Heavenly Dragon's Claw and i'll use my Kikosho to finish him off_,"

"_Wait you knew about my rokyu, sister_?"

"_Yes, and I believe its strong enough to bring him down_,"

(Heavenly Dragon's Claw: So-Jin's ultimate attack. It uses a large amount of chi fashioned to look like large claws in his left hand. He releases his attack with a jump and a slashing motion with his arm. It uses nearly 70 percent of the chi in his body and is powerful enough to put a large opening in 3 feet of concrete and steel.)

They commenced their attack, it worked and Bison faded into dust and blew away in the breeze, "_Where ever there is hatred and evil, I will always live_!" Bison cried as his dying words. Meanwhile, the dolls fell unconscious as they were relieved of their mind control.

"_We can't save them all_!" said Rose while the building began to crumble aroundthe fighters, "_Only two must see the light of humanity_!"

"_Sigh_..." So-Jin chose Juni and Juli, the strongest of the "Dolls" before Cammy. What happened to the others was covered up by INTERPOL. Shadowloo fell and a new era in Street Fighter was about to be born.

In an emergency room at the local hospital, an operation of medical and spiritual proportions was being conducted by Rose, Ibuki, and So-Jin.

Ibuki used a kunai as a scalpel while So-Jin applied memory and protection sutras around their brains. Two days later, the results of all the results of all their work culminated into this final moment.

"_Where...where am I_?" said Juli in a daze as she woke up in a hospital bed,

"_Yeah, what happened to us_?" said Juni,

"_It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're still alive_," said So-Jin,

"_Who...are...y_ou?"

"_Just another fighter, you must rest now, Juli_,"

"_Ju...li?_"

"_Uh...um...what I meant was...uh...that there was once a puppy that hung around the local butcher shop who always begged for scraps and everybody named her Juli and you...kind of reminded me of her...I...uh...apologize_,"

"_No...it's ok, that's the first time someone has ever called me by a name...it kind of feels nice, it almost tickles_," Juli replied softly with her hand on her heart,

So-Jin then looked at Ibuki, "_It was a chocolate lab with deep brown eyes_,"

"_I guess all is well ends well, she seems pretty happy_,"

_"By the way, the one next to you is Juni, welcome back you two...to the real world_,"

"_Where you go now from here is your decision_," said Ibuki, "_For now, stay and rest_,"

"_You guys should go_," said So-Jin, "_I'll look after these two, for I have plans for these two_," Rose knew that those would take a couple of weeks for the sutras to kick in, but until then...


End file.
